Episode 39 (26th April 1961)
Plot Ena collects a vase of hers from the Vestry and sees Arthur Dewhurst knocking at No.11. She tells him that he's very wise to be keeping an eye on the Street under the guise of supposedly going out with Elsie. The lady herself interrupts them and takes him inside, offering to cook him a meal and making him wear an apron to peel the potatoes. Elsie warns him that Ena will be gossiping about the two of them. She's pleased that Jed Stone shot off after being introduced to him and that it was Dennis who set the meeting up. Arthur is embarrassed when Florrie calls on them with some eggs and sees him in the apron. Martha spreads Ena's gossip in the Rovers that Elsie is engaged. Billy is annoyed when Annie asks him to clear glasses after a day's work at the garage. Minnie finds a draft of a letter in a magazine that Martha left with her neighbour: it's to an agony aunt from Martha for help about Ena living with her but she changed her mind about sending it. She swears Minnie to secrecy. Frank thinks Ken has a woman as he's seen him distracted on several occasions but Ida disagrees. He realises that the jazz concert he's supposedly gone to is on tomorrow night. Annie tells Jack that she wants him to have a talk to Billy about helping out. Harry is still having troubles with Lucille and Alice and refuses to go on the Whit Monday outing in order to stay behind and keep the peace but Concepta insists he changes his mind. Annie decides that she and Jack are going to the Licencee's dinner and dance when he receives an invite. Linda worries about Ivan travelling so far to work each day in Warrington. Elsie tells Linda that she's going to shut Ena's mouth for good if she gossips about her. Ida's mother, Nancy, writes to say she's had a mild heart attack and Ida decides to move in to nurse her. Elsie tells Linda that she's too hard on Dennis. She tells her mother she ought to marry Arthur. Taking a cup of tea upstairs to Dennis, Linda has a fall down the stairs. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge Guest cast *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway Notes *This episode carries no director credit, either on-screen or in TV Times. *Martha Longhurst tells Annie Walker that Ena Sharples is engrossed in watching Bill Grundy on her television set. This is a reference to the regional Granada Television magazine programme People and Places which Grundy co-presented. It is best known as the programme on which The Beatles made their first-ever television appearance on 17th October 1962, broadcast live from the Quay Street studios. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,082,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner: "Ooh, Elsie, your sun's setting fast." Episode 039